Everybody Wants Ike
by Fier66
Summary: Ike got his outfit burned by Bowser and Charizard in a fight, so he decided to wear a tank top and pants. Unfortunately(Or fortunately), there are many consequences that will happen because of that... IkexMulti(Kinda). Crack-ish fic.


**I have no idea why I'm writing this. Just a note, male Robin will be called Reflet.**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, but Ike already woke up from his bed to train at the training ground near Smash Mansion. Currently, the Radiant Hero is swinging a wooden sword at a tree repeatedly, sweat pouring down his face. He had been doing that for half an hour. After a while, he stopped.<p>

"That was a good workout." Ike said while wiping his forehead. "This sword is supposed to be made out of wood, but it is very sturdy. I wonder where they got this…" He said as he inspected the wooden sword he was holding.

The blue haired mercenary was wearing a black tank top that completely showed his muscular build and grey pants. Usually he would just wear his usual gear, but after an intense battle against both Bowser and Charizard the previous day, his outfit was mostly burned, even his precious bandana. Damn fire breathing opponents.

After a few seconds of panting, he started to walk back to the mansion. 'I hope they serve some meat for breakfast.' He thought causally. Minutes of walking later, he reached the mansion. As he was about to enter, he saw Zelda arranging some flowers near the entrance. Ike slowly approached the princess from behind.

"Princess Zelda, those are some beautiful flowers you are arranging." Ike said while kneeling besides Zelda.

"Oh yes they are! I've never seen these flowers before." Zelda said with a smile. "You're up early today, Ik-" After she turned to look at him, she immediately stopped talking.

"…Hmm? Are you okay Zelda?" Ike asked the gaping girl. Meanwhile, in Zelda's mind…

'_Ike…without his armor and headband…I think I'm in love…Wait wait…what about Link? I like Lin-'_

"Zelda?" Ike asked as he put his forehead against hers. "Do you have a fever? You look red." As he said this, Zelda looked at the sweat dripping from his blue hair. The bangs that cover his forehead further enhance his handsome face… and those toned muscles…

'_Well, Link has Lana, Midna and a few others…sooo…WE LIKE IKE!'_

"Ike…have I ever told you that I like muscular blue haired guys that wield heavy swords?" Zelda said with both of her hands on his shoulder.

"No not really."

"Well I do. Now I heard there is a new café opened nearby, may you accompany me?" She said while batting her eyelashes at him. Ike was slightly confused, but just shrugged and nodded.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the two smashers were sitting opposite each other in a fancy café…<p>

"He's so hot!"

"Hah~ I think I'm in love…"

"Look at those bulging muscles…!"

"Kyaa~! He glanced at me!"

Zelda clicked her tongue as she could hear all the other women in the café squealing and blushing at Ike.

'_Tch…damn girls…Ike is mine!'_

"Ehem! Ike, what do you think of me?" Zelda said with a smile.

"I think you're a kind and honorable person." The mercenary answered truthfully.

"..A-Anything else?"

"Well, you're also beautiful, talented and can fight very well. I'm honored to have you as a friend." Ike said with a charming smile. After hearing this, Zelda blushed, as expected.

"Y-You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course. You're easily one of the fairest beauties I've ever seen in my entire life."

Zelda couldn't resist it anymore.

"That's it. You're mine big bo-"

"Oooh Mario! The tea here is great!" A certain princess dressed in pink exclaimed loudly, interrupting Zelda.

"Of course Peachy! Itsa great!" Mario answered while rubbing his moustache.

"Oh hey, it's Zelda!" Peach said as she noticed the Hylian Princess. She immediately walked towards Zelda with Mario behind her. "Zeldaaaa~ You're here too? Who is this with yo-"

Peach stopped talking as she noticed Ike.

"Hey there princess." Ike greeted with a small wave.

'_I never knew Ike is this hot...I rarely see him without his bandana too…'_ Peach thought with a drool, not even remembering that she was with Mario.

"Princess, you're drooling there. I know it's early, but don't doze off now." Ike said with a chuckle that caused all the girls in the café to squeal like fangirls.

'_Okay that's it. I've found my prince~!'_

"Ikey~! May I sit on your lap, and you can't say no!" Peach said with a giggle, before jumping on the blue haired mercenary's lap.

"…Okay?" Ike said with a confused expression. Meanwhile, Zelda was fuming and Mario was gaping at the scene. Seeing Zelda's anger; Peach, the happy and cheerful princess…smirked. She then leaned on Ike's chest.

"Ikey Ikey~ Hug me hug me!" Peach giggled. Ike shrugged and slowly hugged her.

"I'm not sure why you want me to, but sure." He said bluntly.

After seeing this, Zelda and Mario both go fury mode; or rather, the mode when you got a Smash Ball. Ya' know, the glowing eyes and body thing.

"IKE IS MINE!"

"MAMMA MIA! I WANT-A TO SIT ON SOMEONE'S LAP TOO- I MEAN PEACH IS MINE!"

As both of them were about to unleash their Final Smash, Peach immediately glowed too.

"No! You cannot get in the way of our love, right Ike?" Peach said determinedly, only to notice that Ike isn't answering.

"…Ikey?"

Actually, when Zelda and Mario shouted just now, Ike had already got out from the café.

"I wonder what happened just now. Oh well, I've yet to take a shower." Ike said as he walked back to the mansion nonchalantly. He could hear somebody shouted 'What's with these huge-ass peach and those flames. Wait is that an arrow-AHHHHH!'.

But he paid no mind to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour later!<strong>_

"That was refreshing." Ike said as he got out from the shower. There was only a towel covering his lower half, meaning his upper body was naked. Imagine it…now imagine it again, a shirtless Ike…

Aaaaanyway, as he was about to take his clothes, he bumped into somebody…

"Ouch!"

"Eh?" Before he realized it, he saw Robin on the floor rubbing her shoulder…while only wearing a towel.

"Oh come one! First Chrom now you?! I swear if somebody saw me like this again I'll rage! And who are you anyw-" When Robin saw who bumped into her, she was speechless. (Obviously).

"Are you okay Robin?" Ike said as he kneeled in front of her. "I didn't really saw you, with all this steam. Is your shoulder okay?" The mercenary asked, not noticing the way the tactician was looking at him…

'…_Let see here. A legendary hero? Check. Blunt but kind hearted? Check. Handsome? Check. Extremely hot body that most men would die for? CHECK!'_

"You know Ike…currently I have A-support with all the males in the Shepherds…and I REAAALLY want to meet my child Morgan, since Reflet said he has a daughter named Morgan…but I've yet to have an S-Support with anyone, sooooooo..." Robin said while uncharacteristically poking her fingers together.

"But wouldn't that be weird since you will meet Priam, who is Ike's descendant, and that means you'll meet your own descendant, yet you're about the same age and you can even S-support him if you want!" Reflet suddenly said as his head poke in from the door of the shower area.

"REFLET! Please get out before I spam Arcfire on you!"

"Haha I'm stronger than you since the world I come from is your world in the future! Plus I'm already married and you're not!" Reflet said smugly, while showing her his wedding ring.

"Reflet, please get out. You're disturbing Miss Robin." Ike said sternly. Reflet shuddered a bit in fear, while Robin shuddered in arousal…wait what?!

'_Such a husky voice…and he defended me too…that's it. I'm just gonna skip to S-support with him. Morgan I will meet you soon!'_

"Ike…my shoulder hurts…can you please bring me to my room?" Robin said as she raised her arms. "Can you carry me there too?" She said cutely.

"Pffft. Look at that, acting all cute when we all know you have permanent PMS-"

"What was that Reflet? I swear I heard you saying you want to be tied up like a dog and get hurt by Thoron repeatedly." Robin said calmly with a sickly sweet smile as she looked at her male counterpart.

"I'm sorry!" Reflet said as he quickly run away from the girl, fearing her wrath.

"Now…Ike, please~?" Robin said as she looked at Ike with an adorable smile. Nobody knew how she could change her expression in just a few seconds so easily.

Hearing this, Ike just shrugged as usual.

"Sure, but let's wear our clothes first."

_**A few minutes later in Robin's room~!**_

"Robin, you're a tactician right?"

"Ah, yes! I see~, you like tacticians like me huh? That's okay, you'll get a piece of me soon enoug-"

"No. It's just that I have a friend named Soren who is also a tactician. He always discuss his tactics and strategies with me, so I figure a tactician like yourself would probably like to talk about your tactics and exploits." He said with a smile.

"REALLY? You wanna hear my tactics?!" Robin said surprised, usually nobody would hear her tactics for fun.

"Yeah. I would give a battle situation and you'll figure out a strategy on how to win the battle. I may not be a tactician but I'm pretty good at giving those types of situations. It's pretty fun, I always did this with Soren."

"Well okay, give me everything you got!" Robin exclaimed with a grin, her previous goal of having Morgan with the Radiant Hero completely forgotten.

"That's more like it!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Jeez, why is Robin so scary? I doubt I'll ever be that terrifying." Reflet said with a sigh. He then heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Hello there Reflet." The goddess Palutena greeted the tactician with a smile. Reflet looked up and smiled back.

"Palutena." He nodded. "May I help you with anything?"

"Oh nothing much. Just now I went to a nearby café and saw Peach and Zelda blasting each other with Dr*gon B*ll Z moves. I also saw Luigi trying to summon Sh*nr*n with the 7 Dr*g*n B*lls to revive Mario." Palutena said with a happy smile.

"O….kay?"

"Oh, and I heard them shouting 'Ike is mine!'. So I'm trying to meet Ike to know what happened! Oooh, I love watching girls fight for a guy's affection!" The green-haired goddess said giddily.

"I…see. Well, Ike is in Robin's room. Apparently Robin has a thing for the Radiant Hero now. Tch…" Reflet clicked his tongue.

"Are you jealous Reflet? I thought you were married?"

"Ah, nothing like that. I still love my wife the most!" Reflet said with a grin as he remembered his beautiful wife. "It's just that I've to wait so long to marry my wife and Ike just need to be shirtless to make all the girls fell in love with him! Oh well, not like I give a damn." The male tactician said before walking away.

"Hmm, shirtless Ike…" Palutena mumbled as she tried to imagine the image...

"You can't imagine, you must feel it! You must REALLY feel it!" Said Shulk that appeared out of nowhere.

"I see! I must really feel it!" Palutena said with vigor. "Okay, let's do this!"

"We're REALLY feeling it!" Both of them shouted together with Shulk raising Monado while Palutena raised her staff.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo, Greninja and Lucario who were nearby stared at the two weirdly.

"Weird peopre." Greninja mumbled.

"Actually, both of them are-"

"Damn it Lucario, say spoiler first next time! You're lucky I interrupted you!" Mewtwo shouted at the aura Pokemon.

_**Robin's room~**_

"That was really fun Ike! Next time I'll ask or force my friends to play this strategy game with me!" Robin said with a happy grin. They had been playing this strategy games for about an hour, and Robin was delighted to have somebody that was interested in strategy games like this.

"Heh, sure." Ike answered with a chuckle.

"…You know. When I invited you to my room just now, I just wanted to immediately S-support you… Now…well…I'm really happy to interact with you like this. You look like a serious guy, but you're really friendly Ike!" The girl grinned. "I never really talked to you before didn't I? M-Maybe, I should bond with you first after all…"

"Of course. I'll be glad to be your friend Robin." Ike said with a smile. Robin blushed and rubbed her head.

"Sooo…um…wanna go eat something?" The tactician said as she covered her head with her hood to prevent the guy from seeing her blush. Ike smiled after seeing this, and patted her head.

"I'd be glad to."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…there'll probably another 1 or 2 chapters more lel.<strong>

**I don't why I am writing this, but it's fun. So yeah, wynaut. Why Ike you ask? Because Ike is my favorite FE Lord of all time. (And he's hot)**


End file.
